


9:02 AM Train To Hawkins, Indiana

by hexhomra



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie Tozier-centric, Smoking, Underage Smoking, richie runs away, richie wants to die, wentworth is an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexhomra/pseuds/hexhomra
Summary: Richie is abused and neglected at home. After the tragedy at Neibolt, the Losers club all split ways, not by choice never bu choice. Richie can't deal with it anymore and needs to leave.





	1. The decent to hell is easy, The way back is the bad part

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I'm trying okay. 
> 
> Please, comments and Kudos are a blessing. 
> 
> Uhh, I wrote this in one go with no editing. Please point out errors

Screaming. It always went back to the screaming. When they were not hitting him they were screaming at him. Today was no different. Today was December 15, 1989, and on December 15, 1989, Richie's parents decided that hitting was the way he would learn his worth. 

“You are useless you know that right Richard?” Wentworth yelled in Richie's direction. 

Richie paid no attention to Wentworths yells towards him heading for the front door, “Richard you snide motherfucker, get your ass back over here and handle what you are dealt like a man and not some sad fucking fag,” Wentworth yelled grabbing the back of Richie's sweater. The threadbare fabric nearly ripping when Wentworth yanked it toward him. 

Before he could figure out what was happening Wentoworths fist made contact with Richie’s face. Pain blossomed through Richie's right cheekbone. He didn’t have time to make a move against his father. He immediately felt a second punch come into contact with his ribcage. Richie let out a strangled gasp and attempted to kick his father. The toe of Richie's dirty converse made contact with Wentworth's knee. That gave Richie time to sprint to the front door. He made it outside across his front yard and nearly to the neighbour's house when Wentworth caught up with him.

Richie’s father grabbed him by the hair and dragged him back towards their house. When they got passed the front door Wentworth shoved Richie to the floor. His shoe made contact with Richie's ribs. After a few kicks to the ribs and stomach, Richie was too weak to fight back. He rolled over so that Wentworth would be kicking Richie in the back and not the organs. 

After a few more kicks to the back and a well-aimed foot to the face Richies world went black.

\-----

Quite a few hours passed when Richie finally awoke. He was laying on the hard-wood floor of the entryway to his house. Pain. It was everywhere. He attempted to sit straight up on the floor to scope out if his father was still around. For now, the pain was bearable. Once Richie was sure that his father was nowhere in sight he dragged himself up the stairs and into his room.

“Fuck this,” He muttered to himself.

“FUCK THIS,” This time he yelled it into the void of his empty house. His mother was never home. Choosing to spend her time with her sister in another more populated are of Maine and leave Richie with his father who leaves drinks comes home yells at Richie and sleeps, and then the cycle restarts. 

Richie grabs his neglected school bag from the floor dumps all of his books on the floor and begins packing. Shoving and odd assortment of clothes into the bag he moves on to tapes and a few sentimental items.

A walkman that Eddie had given him right before Neibolt so that he could “listen to the songs instead of yelling them in our ears”. 

A carton of cigarettes that Bev had given him right before her aunt scooped her away from Derry forever, a few months after the situation at the Neibolt house last year.

A bird book that Stan gave him before he left too, the last words he said to Richie were “Please take the fucking book Rich, I won't be around to list of fact about every bird we see in the quarry anymore.” 

A notebook, his final gift from Bill aswell it was filled with things that they did over the years together. It was a birthday gift. It had about 50 or so empty pages in the back of the book. “Why are the pages empty Big Bill?” Richie had asked in an obnoxious accent. “F-for all the t-t-things we will d-do in the f-future, d-d-duh Richie,” Bill explained.

What seemed like millions of pictures of all of the Losers, most shitty polaroids were taken by Richie himself, but a few were nice pictures taken of all of them by a parent or two. They were shoved into his bag as well. 

Quietly Richie snuck from his room to his fathers. He knew it was dumb to sneak there was no one home but it seemed habit by now. He shuffled through drawers until he found a wad of cash. His mother had hidden it in one of the drawers before she left. Telling Richie about the false bottom in one of the dresser drawers and how it was filled with cash. Richie counted the money. 

“Holy fuck,” He whispered to himself. He counted one more time to be sure. There were thousands of dollars in his hands right now. Surely enough for him to get the hell out of dodge. 

Before Richie knew what he was doing or where he was going he was at the counter of a train station. 

“Where do you need a ticker for sir?” The man in the booth asked. 

“Uhhh were is the shittiest town in a state surrounding Chicago?” Richie asked. He had always wanted to go to Chicago but he knew that at least until his face healed he needed to stay in some pretty shit towns to not get questioned.

“Indiana is a state right next to Illinois and that is about the farthest this station will take you.” The man spoke back in a bleak tone. 

“Okayyyyy,” Richie dragged out the y while he thought, “What is the smallest most unknown town you have there.” Best to stay away from places where his father would think of him to be aswell, and a shit town in buttfuck Egypt Indiana sounded pretty good place to hideout. 

The man stared at the map that was on the wall for a minute and then shuffled through some tickets that he had on the table. “Hawkins.” He announced suddenly, “It's not even on the map but I have tickets for it.” 

“Hawkins, Indiana. Sounds cute,” Richie said to the man, “Give me a ticket babe,”

“Take your ticket and get the fuck out,” The man ordered as Richie gave him the money, “Freak” He whispered when Richie moved to walk away. 

Richie whipped his head around to look at the man, “You know it babe” 

He sauntered towards the bench and awaited his train. The 9:02 AM train to Hawkins, Indiana.


	2. The Hotel Staff Wants Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this took so long and is so short. 
> 
> As school has started i kinda had a little mental breakdown and stopped writing haha..
> 
> Anyway, im back. I'm trying.
> 
> Please validate me in the comments or with kudos

Richie was awoken by the train blaring its bell and the words Hawkins, Indiana being announced by the bell boy. He grabbed his bag and made his way off the train. It is not something he would usually notice but he was literally the only person out of hundreds of people on the bus to get off at this stop. 

36 hours. Richie had just spent 36 hours on a train and the only thing he wanted to do was take a fucking nap.

“Wow, it must really be a shithole if literally no one is getting off here but me,” Richie whispered to himself. 

A shithole it was. Richies walk from the train station to literally anywhere in town was a good 20 minutes of trees and occasionally asking a squirrel if he was going the right way. By the time he made it to the one and only shit hotel in the town he thought he was going crazy. 

He made the trek up to the front counter of the hotel. The boy at the counter looked at him expectantly, “I need a room, good sir,” Richie exclaimed, “I don’t know exactly how long ill be staying”

“You need to pick a number of days so I can reserve a room for you.” The boy says. He sounds so bored like he would literally rather spend all day individually removing each of his leg hairs than be behind that counter talking to Richie. 

“Uhhm like 2 days, yeah… that sounds good.” Richie said to the guy. 

Richie was soon enough given a key to his room and made his way up the flights of stairs to his room. As soon as he made it to his room he dropped his bag and crashed onto the bed.

\----

By the time Richie woke up a few hours had passed. He looked at the digital clock on the nightstand in his room. It was 11:37 pm. The time made sense, he got in at about 9 pm took his little stroll through the woods to get to his hotel and then immediately crashed. He had never really been able to sleep well hence the waking up 2 hours after falling asleep. 

He got up and made his way to the bathroom in his room. ‘It's probably time to do damage control and see how bad it looks’ Richie thought to himself.

When he looked into the mirror he wasn't too surprised to see a bruise high up on his right cheek. You could tell it was from yesterday. The dark purple of the bruised covered most of his cheekbone, the yellow edging of the bruise faded down to his upper jaw and up near the corner of his eye. 

Richie shed his shirt and saw all of the bruises that his father had given him. After a few minutes of poking around, he decided that nothing was broken. 

Now it was time for his next order of business. His glasses are fucking broken. Not so broken that a little tape won’t fix them up but broken enough where he can’t wear them. Not until he finds tape to fix them. So, of course, it was time to find the nearest convenience store in this godforsaken town.

After asking the less than thrilled guy at the front desk he had learned that the closest place that he could go was “Melvald’s General Store”. He was told that the store was 24/7 service. He was also told that “If you are lucky Joyce will still be there, she might feel and fix your fucking face too.” Richie really didn’t know who Joyce and he didn’t really think that he cared as long as he could fix his glasses enough so that he could wear them. 

His trek to the General store was quite boring nothing in the town was quite worthy of looking at. Especially at 11 at night. It didn't take him too long to make his way to the shopping district and find the aforementioned “, General Store”.

He pushed open the door to the store, a light jingle came from above him. He looked up to see jingle bells, the type that are hung literally everywhere during Christmas. 

“I’ll be right with you.” A soft voice shouted from the far back of the store. Richie made no attempt to reply to the voice instead looked around the store. He was fairly quickly able to find tape to fix his glasses and a Redbull for his journey back to the hotel. He looked up to the front counter. He saw a woman with soft brown looking hair and she was wearing a hideous blue vest thing, absolutely for the store. He walked up to her and put down his items on the counter.

“Hello is this all for yo-,” She cut herself off when she saw Richies face, “Jesus Christ Mike what happened to your face?”


End file.
